


Shrek, Jim Shrek

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Angst, First Times, Humor, M/M, Movie fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Jim gets hurt on the job, and while watching a movie dreams he is in it? And then think about the movie being Shrek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shrek, Jim Shrek

[ ](http://s71.beta.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/shrek_zps1cc03325.jpg.html)

**Shrek, Jim Shrek**  
by Patt

 

Jim, Blair, Rafe and Brown were in pursuit of the suspects, on foot. Blair got his man and had him on the ground quickly. He didn't have any trouble cuffing him either. Brown went in another direction for his man and got him down. Rafe was up next to Jim and grabbed his man. 

Jim knew he had to get the last one, because he was the ringleader. He had more to tell them than anyone did. Jim could almost reach this jerk. Who would have thought a bad guy could run that friggin' fast? As Jim got closer the man changed his route and ran into the street. Jim didn't look at traffic, but followed behind the idiot. A red car came barreling around the corner and hit both the bad guy and Jim. Jim bounced off the car and fell to the ground, hitting his head. The bad guy flew over the car itself and onto the pavement. 

Blair left his guy with Brown and went running to the scene of the accident. Rafe called it in and asked for an ambulance. He also asked for black and whites to take their suspects so they could go and help Sandburg and Ellison. 

Blair saw the ringleader lying there and knew he was dead. He found Jim lying on the ground covered in blood and thought he was also dead. "Jim. Man, please be alive."

Then Blair saw movement in Jim's chest and realized he was alive. Blair cleaned Jim's face off so he wouldn't have to smell the blood when he came to. 

Jim opened his eyes and said, "Chief?"

"Yeah, see you don't have amnesia," Blair teased, hoping he sounded stronger than he felt. 

"Can I get up now?"

"No. The ambulance is coming."

"I'm not going to the hospital. They'll make me stay all night. I don't want to."

"Jim, let me see what the EMT's have to say and we'll go from there."

"Okay." Then Jim went back to sleep but seemed to be all right otherwise.

@@@@@

When the EMT's arrived, they announced the first man dead and then moved to Jim. After they did a complete once over, they told Jim he would have to go to the hospital for a few days for observation.

"I can stay with him for three days. I'm sure Captain Banks will okay it," Blair told the men. 

"Fuck," Jim growled as they lifted him onto the gurney and loaded him into the ambulance.

@@@@@

Upon arrival, Blair didn't see Jim for a long while.

Doctor Mason came out finally and said, "Blair, he's going to be fine. But he has a bad concussion. I want him to stay here for at least three days. We're moving him to a room as we speak."

"I'll see about renting one of those television's that has the built in VCR and that way he can watch movies while I'm at work."

"No need. There is both a television and VCR in that room already," Doctor Mason said. "Oh, and Blair? Don't be alarmed when he sleeps a lot. And he's going to be on some pretty strong drugs that will make that even worse."

"Okay. Thanks for everything, Doc." Blair went and filled everyone in on what was happening. Then he walked upstairs to Jim's room. 

As a joke, one of the nurses brought Shrek in for Jim to watch. It was a major disappointment when they all found out Jim loved Shrek. It was one of his favorite movies. 

He fell asleep while watching the very beginning. 

@@@@@

Dream Sequence:

Jim got ready to sit down and watch the match. He hollered out the living room window, "Simon, get your butt in here if you want to watch the wrestling smack-down."

The door flew open and his friend, the donkey, rushed in and jumped up on the sofa next to Jim. "Sorry, Jim. Didn't know it was time."

"We haven't missed a thing yet. It should be starting any moment," Jim added excitedly from his seat. 

"Jim, why isn't it on yet?"

"Simon, if I knew, we'd already be watching the match." Jim got up and started to pace. 

"You know what we need, Jim? We need a new TV and a new Satellite system," Simon suggested. 

"I can't afford it. An ogre only makes so much money scaring people."

"And you think talking donkey's make a lot? I think not. Hey, wait a minute. You don't scare me."

"You're just too easy, Simon. So we're stuck with service that sometimes works and sometimes doesn't." Jim was so disappointed. 

"We could go and see the Lord."

"In heaven?" Jim teased. 

"No, I mean at the castle. Lord Farquaad is looking for someone to find his lifemate. I hear tell a Dragon is guarding him. Wow, think what that could do for our reputations." Simon seemed pleased with the thought. 

"How much money are we talking about?" Jim wondered aloud. 

"Enough to pay off your mortgage on the land, house and everything else. You could also put in an indoor bathroom with a shower. No more mud, Jim. Think about that for a moment." Simon pounded his hooves on the wood floor in excitement. 

"Knock it off, Simon, or I'll make you stay outside."

"Sorry, Jim. I get carried away when I'm excited," Simon answered. 

"I don't want to hear what you do in your sex life." Jim laughed all the way out the front door. 

"Very funny, green man. Now where are we off to?"

"We're going to the castle to see Lord Farquaad. Happy?" Jim asked. 

"Oh yeah, I'm way happy. Ooh, this is gonna be so much fun! We can stay up late, swappin' manly stories, and in the mornin', I'm makin' waffles." Simon pranced around Jim as he walked down the lane. "Speaking of which, I have a song to sing to you, Jim."

"That'll do, Donkey. That'll do. And I beg of you, don't."

"It'll be great." Simon started again without waiting for Jim's reply. 

_I'm on my way from misery to happiness today_  
I'm on my way from misery to happiness today   
I'm on my way to what I want from this world   
And years from now you'll make it to the next world   
And everything that you receive up yonder   
Is what you gave to me the day I wandered 

_I took a right, I took a right turning yesterday_  
I took a right, I took a right turning yesterday   
I took the road that brought me to your home town   
I took the bus to streets that I could walk down   
I walked the streets to find the one I'd looked for   
I climbed the stair that led me to your front door 

_And now that I don't want for anything  
I'd have Al Jolson sing "I'm sitting on top of the world" _

_I'll do my best, I'll do my best to do the best I can_  
I'll do my best, I'll do my best to do the best I can   
To keep my feet from jumping from the ground dear   
To keep my heart from jumping through my mouth dear   
To keep the past, the past and not the present   
To try and learn when you teach me a lesson 

_And now that I don't want for anything  
I'd have Al Jolson sing "I'm sitting on top of the world". _

"See, Jim. That's a song for before and after. It's going to be fun. You wait and see."

"Oh yeah, instead of we're off to see the wizard, it'll be we're off our god-damned rockers and going to see a dragon."

"With that kind of attitude, you'll get eaten by the damn dragon," Simon snapped back. 

"Are we there yet?" Jim asked. 

"No. About another two hours. What is that song you were talking about? The one about seeing a wizard?"

"It's in one of the books I have at the house. It's a great story. I'll let you read it." Jim was always happy to loan out his books. 

"Is there any song you would like to sing while we walk?" Simon asked. 

"Yeah, there is. 

_I believe in self-assertion_  
Destiny is like diversion  
Now it seems I've got my head on straight 

_I'm a freak without provision_  
Seems I've made the right decision  
Try to turn back now, it might be too late 

_And it's off to the morning and back again_  
Same old day, same situation  
The happiness is back as if to say 

_I wanna stay home today_  
Don't wanna go out  
If anyone comes to play  
Gonna get thrown out  
I wanna stay home today  
Don't want no company  
No way  
Yeah, yeah, yeah 

_A simple life's my cup of tea_  
I don't need nobody but me  
What I wouldn't give just to be left alone 

_I wanna be a millionaire someday_  
And know what it feels like to give it away  
Watch me march to the beat of my own drum 

_And it's off to the morning and back again_  
And it's over and over and over again  
Same old day, same situation  
The happiness is back as if to say 

_I wanna stay home today_  
Don't wanna go out  
If anyone comes my way  
Gonna get thrown out  
I wanna stay home today  
Don't want no company  
No way  
Yeah, yeah, yeah   
"Very fucking funny, Jim."

"Hey, watch that language."

"Stop pushing me around. You know I could kick your ass in a fair fight."

"Well that makes no sense. You would be kicking yourself." Jim howled with laughter at his donkey joke. 

"That's right, you just go ahead and make fun of your pal. When you need me the most, I might be gone."

"I'm sorry, Simon. You know I love ya."

"You do?" Simon got very happy. 

"No, but someone on a show called Oprah said that we should all say that more," Jim answered, walking faster. 

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh." Simon caught up with him and stuck one of his hooves out and tripped Jim.

They both began to laugh and just soaked up some of the sun before they started out again. 

Once they got within distance of the Castle, they found a way in and asked to see Lord Farquaad. Lord Farquaad saw them right away when he found out he might have someone to find his mate. 

He asked them into his office and said, "Sit down, please."

"So how much money will we get if we bring back this guy for you? And how long have you been into guys?" Jim asked. 

"$20,000.00. Does this seem fair? And I've always been into guys. Just not ogres," Lord Farquaad said. 

"That is more than fair. We shall be back within the week." Jim stood up and the donkey wagged his tail. 

"Now I must go. I have a gingerbread man to talk to. Do either of you know the muffin man?" the Lord asked. 

"The Muffin Man?" Jim asked. 

"Yes, the Muffin Man," Lord Farquaad answered. 

"The one on Drury Lane?" Jim asked. 

"Yes, yes. That's the one," Lord Farquaad said excitedly. 

"No, we don't know him," Jim said and walked out the door. 

"That was fun, Jim. But he could have us killed." Simon was always the worrier. 

"Simon, calm down. First of all he's not going to kill an ogre. We come back from the dead."

"Oh my God, you come back from the dead?" 

"Hell if I know. But that's what they taught us at Ogre school," Jim replied. 

"One of these days, I'm just not going to listen to you telling lies anymore." Simon walked off in a huff. 

"Oh this is rich, coming from Lord Obfuscator himself. So let's get this show on the road. Do you know the way?"

Simon looked back at Jim and asked, "To San Jose?"

"Now, who is the smart ass?" Jim laughed. 

"I'm always a smart ass, because I am an ass." Simon was almost ready to laugh. 

"That's true, you are always an ass." Jim did start laughing loud and hard. 

"You never let me win. You always get to win. So when we find the Prince, what are you going to say to him?" Simon asked. 

"I will calmly tell him my name. Prince Sandburg, my name is Shrek, Jim Shrek. I am at your service."

The donkey was rolling on the ground laughing like mad. "Okay, that won't do. Just have him call you Jim."

"Fine. Jim, then. But I've always wanted to say that."

"Then say it. Why listen to me now? You never have before," Simon bitched. 

"What do you think my chances are of meeting up with a fellow Ogre? I haven't had sex in a year."

"Where do you usually find your Ogres?" 

"Actually I've never been with one. I've never even seen another Ogre. I've always been with human females." Jim let out a big sigh. 

"So, that sigh tells us that you don't want them to be females?" Simon was always on top of things. 

"I like men. Never been with one, but still like them."

"How about Lord Farquaad? He could take good care of you. And maybe his penis isn't as short as he is." Again, Simon was rolling in the grass laughing his head off. 

"And what about you, Donkey?"

"What about me?"

"Do you like men or women?" Jim was going to find out if it killed him. 

"I love women, but I really have a thing for Dragons. I don't know why."

"Cool. Or should that be, hot?" Jim laughed and they began their trek again.   
@@@@@

The second day of their journey, they saw the castle and it didn't look good. 

"Thar be Dragons, Simon."

"Maybe I don't like them. They could kill me."

"Yup. Now let's get across this old bridge. Look at that, the slats are falling out, the wires seem loose, doesn't anyone take care of their property anymore?" 

"Jim, have I mentioned how much I hate heights and you?"

"So."

"I'll wait here."

"Fine. And when I get the new Satellite system put in, you can't come and watch anything." Jim started for the bridge. 

Simon raced in front of him and said, "I'm going to remember this forever." He then raced as quick as he could to get to the other side. 

Jim smiled all the way across. And why was he smiling? He had to slay a dragon and save a Prince. Jim sighed and his smile was now gone. He didn't want to kill a Dragon; they were beautiful things. And why was he saving a Prince to send to the idiot Lord, when he could use a perfectly good Prince himself?  
@@@@@

**End Dream Sequence...**

"Blair, he's pretty sick. He's starting to run a fever and we need to keep him cool and quiet. He's fighting us. He seems to be delirious and if I didn't know better I would say he thought he was Shrek," Dr. Mason said quickly. 

"He's probably dreaming about it. He loves that movie. I'll be here all night long. Tell the nurses that they can wake me if they need me for anything." Blair went to Jim's side and began his vigil. 

He held Jim's hand and rubbed it softly and talked to him about what he had done all day long. 

Jim turned to him and opened his eyes and said, "Blair, something's wrong."

"I know. The doctor is running some tests now. Hang in there, okay?" Blair almost begged. 

Jim held on to Blair's hand with all his might. "I love you, Chief."

"I love you, Jim. Now sleep and you'll get stronger." Blair kissed Jim's forehead and Jim fell back to sleep.   
@@@@@

**Dream Sequence Begins again...**

Jim and Simon walked into the castle, but saw no sign of the Dragon or the Prince. 

Simon asked, "So where is this fire-breathin' pain in the neck, anyway?"

Trying not to smile, Shrek replied, "In the tower, waiting for us to rescue him."

"I was talkin' about the dragon, Shrek."

"Donkey, two things okay? Shut...up!"

"Fine..."

"Go over there and see if you can find any stairs."

"Stairs? Shrek, I thought we were lookin' for the Prince."

"The Prince will be up the stairs in the highest room in the tallest tower."

"How do you know that? You're making this up, aren't you?"

Shrek laughed and admitted, "Yes."

While Jim was finding a way up to get the Prince, Simon was just sightseeing downstairs. He walked into a beautiful room and was gazing about, when he realized he wasn't alone. Quickly the Dragon surrounded him. 

"Jimmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Simon yelled out. 

"You don't want to eat me, Dragon. I would be no good. I'm a Donkey. Hey, you're a **GIRL** dragon!" Simon noticed this Dragon didn't seem very vicious at all. 

"My name is Megan and I wish to leave this place too. Might I join you?"

"My name is Simon and yes, you are welcome to join us." 

Megan batted her eyelashes at Simon and Simon was a goner.

Jim had to hurry and get this Prince so he could save his friend. He walked in and Prince Sandburg was lying on the bed sleeping. Jim leaned over him to see if he was breathing and the Prince opened his eyes and screamed. 

"Don't be alarmed, Prince. Lord Farquaad has sent me to pick you up and bring you to his Castle. My name is Shrek, Jim Shrek."

"That is a lovely name, Jim. And you may call me Blair." He got up and Jim said, "We have to hurry. I have to save my ass."

Blair looked at him strangely but followed anyhow. "You're not going to hurt the Dragon are you?"

"Only if he hurts my ass." Jim was still running. 

"She would never hurt you."

"Not me, my ass." Jim looked at him like he was insane. "Oh, sorry, my Donkey."

"Oh, now I see. Sorry about that." Blair smiled as they continued to run down the stairs. 

Blair yelled, "Megan, please come out and bring the donkey."

The Dragon came walking out, and beside her was a very happy Donkey. "Blair, look at my noble steed."

"Did you hear that? She called me a _'noble steed'_. She thinks I'm a steed." 

"Oh yeah, you're a steed all right. Well, shit... Everyone gets sex but me." Jim started to walk over to check Simon out and the Dragon said, "Hello. I'm Megan. I'll be taking care of Simon from here on in."

"Like hell you will. He's my ass, not yours," Jim hollered. 

"Okay, let's discuss this elsewhere. Let's get out of here before King Rafe's people come and try and take us again," Blair said, sounding terrified. 

They all trekked across the bridge and over the mountain and they were on their way. About six hours later, it was getting towards nightfall and Jim said, "Do we need to find a place for you to sleep for nightfall?"

"No, we can sleep by the fire. That would be fine," Blair answered. 

"You're certain that you don't need to be alone in a closed area, with a door?" Jim must have sounded nuts. 

"Yes, I'm quite certain. What do you think? That I turn into a werewolf or something?" Blair smiled at him and realized he thought there was something wrong. 

"I'm sorry, Prince. I did not mean to offend." Jim tried to apologize over the sounds of Simon and Megan fucking each other to death. 

"It's no problem, Jim."

"I'm also sorry about all the noise they are making. It must be quite embarrassing for you."

"I can't hear them. You can hear them?" Blair was interested now. "I've done a lot of studies on people with heightened senses. How many of yours are heightened?" Blair asked excitedly. 

"All of them. And it drives me nuts."

"Don't worry, on our way back I'll teach you how to control some of those things." 

So the two of them discussed the dial system and Jim tried it and it worked. He was thrilled. The two men lay side by side on the ground and Blair moved somewhat closer to Jim. 

"Blair, we can't. You belong to Lord Farquaad. I promised him I would bring you back. You deserve more than me," Jim said quietly as he pulled further away from Blair, silently telling his cock to please calm down. 

Simon lay down next to Jim and said, "Trouble?"

"You could say that."

"You love this guy, don't ya?"

"Yes." 

"Do you wanna hold him? "

"Yes," Shrek said softly. 

"Please him?" 

"Yes!" 

"Then ya gotta gotta try a little TENDERNESS!" 

"I should have known this was coming. Go to sleep, Donkey."

While Jim was sleeping Blair moved into his sleeping space and got practically on top of Jim. Now that was the way to fucking sleep. 

Jim hadn't been with anyone in so damned long that he had forgotten how wonderful it was to wake up next to them. Then he remembered where he was and whom he was with. _Shit... Get out of this right now._

He started to push Blair off of him but Blair wouldn't budge. He tried again and this time, Blair began kissing him. Before long, both men were hard as nails and Jim knew he had lost complete control. 

"Jim, I want you to fuck me."

"Blair, we have nothing here. I won't do it dry, it would hurt." Jim was moaning into Blair's mouth as Blair aligned their cocks. The rubbing began and they were off. Before long, both men came in their pants.   
@@@@@

**End Dream Sequence:**

Blair sat there and watched as Jim came in his sleep. What a rush. Blair was going to have to take care of himself, soon. Damn... He went and got a washcloth and cleaned Jim all up. 

Jim grabbed his hand while he was washing him and held Blair's hand on his rising cock. "Yeah, Chief. Just like that. Touch me, rub me, make me come." 

So Blair did just that. Once he came again, Jim slipped into a heavy sleep and Blair went into the restroom to take care of his business. 

When he came out he sat down and listened to Jim's chatter once again. 

"I want your ass so bad. And I'm not talking about a Donkey. I'm talking about your fucking gorgeous ass that calls out to me to be fucked."

Blair just sat there with his mouth hanging open. He never would have thought Jim wanted him. Never. But from the sound of things, he did. 

"Chief, Simon and Megan are fuckin' like bunnies. I bet you they have babies soon. He's really very verbal when he fucks her. Who would have thunk?"

Blair wiped his face once again, trying to cool him down somewhat. 

"I'm not giving you to Lord Farquaad. He can fuck the Gingerbread man for all I care. But he can't have you. I won't share, Blair. Oh, I just made a poem. Isn't that cute?"

Blair smiled at Jim's chatter and realized he loved this man so much he would die for him. 

"Chief, I have to come home. Please let me come home. The conversations with Simon just aren't what I expected. They sound something like this: 

Jim: Ogres are like onions.

Simon: They both smell? 

Jim: NO! They have LAYERS. There's more to us underneath.  
So, ogres are like onions. 

Simon: Yeah, but nobody LIKES onions!

"And here is another:

Jim: If I treat you so badly, then why are you still here? 

Simon: Because that's what friends do, friends FORGIVE EACH OTHER!!!!

See what I mean, Chief? Can you honestly hear Simon saying that shit? I need to come home. Help me."

Blair had tears in his eyes, because he realized that Jim was trying to get away from the fever, but couldn't do it. 

After about an hour, Jim finally fell into a deeper sleep and Blair joined him.   
@@@@@

**Dream Sequence:**

"I have to go and get your Lord." Jim said getting up somewhat embarrassed. 

"You don't want me?" Blair asked, sounding very hurt. 

"That's not up for discussion. I made an agreement and I will deliver you to him. I need the money, Blair. I'm sorry. But I have to pay off some loans and get a Satellite TV system. I'll be back in a few hours."

"He doesn't love me." Blair said desolately. "Oh God, he doesn't even love me as much as a TV." 

Megan sat down next to him and began to lick the top of his head. "I'm so sorry, Sandy. He doesn't know what he's missing."

"Thank you, Megan. I won't see you anymore after I have to go with that Lord." Blair was getting angry. 

Simon stood up and said, "So don't go with him."

"Well, then Jim wouldn't get his money. And I don't want to cheat him out of that." Blair looked so sad. 

All three were staring down the hillside and they could see everyone coming. "Megan, get out of here so no one hurts you."

"I will love you always, my Sandy." She had big tears falling down her face as she left. 

"Go with her, Simon. She loves you. You belong together," Blair suggested. 

Simon smiled and said, "I told her where I live. She's going to come to me. She's fantastic, isn't she?"

"She sure is. I'm glad you're happy, Simon."

"Jim will come around. You wait and see." Simon licked Blair's cheek. 

When Jim got there he was way ahead of the rest of them. "Are you ready to go, Blair?"

"Yes, I can't get away from you soon enough." Blair jumped up and walked down to where the Lord was. 

Lord Farquaad rode up and snapped his fingers for his men to help him get down from his horse. 

_Oh, please don't let me laugh. Please don't let me laugh. Why didn't anyone tell me how short he was?_ Blair looked over at everyone but they wouldn't look in his eyes. 

"I am Lord Farquaad and you are Prince Blair Sandburg of Dragonia. We shall now be one and share our assets." 

"Wait a minute. I'm not sharing my estate with anyone. It's mine." Blair crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Fine... Who wants a Dragon estate anyway?" Lord Farquaad asked. 

Blair whispered in Lord Farquaad's ear and then the two walked behind a tree. 

"Oh my, that is a very lovely willy." Lord Farquaad said looking at Blair's nice cock. 

Then Lord Farquaad let down his pants and Blair stood and stared. "I'm thinking, sir. I want to word it perfectly."

"You don't like it?"

"I'm sure it's quite nice once you get used to it." Blair was trying to lie. "And I bet it's really something when it's hard." 

"It is hard. Well not everyone is used to seeing one this nice up close, so you better enjoy the scenery right now." Lord Farquaad didn't seem to notice that his cock was only one inch and that was while it was hard. 

"I'm ready to head into town now." Blair started towards the others, while Lord Farquaad got his clothing back in order. 

Blair walked up to Jim and said, "Please help me. His cock is one inch and that's hard. I have to have yours."

"Blair, you belong with Lord Farquaad. You will have a much better life." Jim started off down a different road. 

"I'll talk to him, Blair. Don't give up," Simon shouted as he followed his friend. 

When they arrived home the Satellite System was already up and running. Jim sat down with a cold beer and poured one in a bowl for Simon. 

Simon finally got the remote and found a channel that showed naked men. They sat and watched that for a while and then they were showing close-ups of their cocks. 

"Too bad Blair didn't get this guy. Look at that cock, Jim. Ooooooh Mama."

"Yeah, it's an okay cock."

"Let me see yours and I'll tell you if yours is as nice." Simon was daring him on.   
@@@@@

**End Dream Sequence:**

Blair woke to Jim whimpering and he listened closely to what he was saying. 

"Simon, tell me if it's big enough. I don't want Blair to be disappointed. I want to have a first-class cock."

Blair almost laughed and waited for the next thing he would say. 

"You really think it's big? You think it's nice? What do you mean you want to see it hard?" Jim almost shouted. 

Blair went and got more cool towels and began to wipe Jim's face again. As he walked out he heard, "Really? You think it's nice enough for Blair?"

As he wiped Jim's face, he kept kissing him. Jim opened his eyes for a moment. "Blair, you're with me? Not with Lord Farquaad?"

"I didn't want to be with him, Jim. I wanted to be with you," Blair answered. 

"Thank you." And Jim went back to sleep.   
@@@@@

**Dream Sequence Again:**

"I have to show you my cock?" Jim asked. 

"No, not if you want to walk around wondering for the rest of your life," Simon answered. 

"I might need to go to the Castle and get Blair."

"For what?"

"To marry him," Jim answered. 

"Jim, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but he belongs to Lord Farquaad."

"What kind of person has a name like that? And does anyone know his first name. Is it Shrimp? Shorty? Small Fry? Bite Sized? Mighty Mouse? Tiny Tim? Dicky? Stop laughing, Simon. I'm serious."

"It could be all of them," Blair said from the doorway.

"Blair, we were just discussing coming and getting you." Simon was dancing around him making a lot of noise with his hooves. 

"Simon, please. You know I hate that in the house." Jim never took his eyes off Blair the entire time. 

"I'll be outside if you need me." Simon walked out the door with a huge smile on his face. 

"Why are you here, Chief?" Jim asked. 

"Did do you notice you just called me Chief? Did you call me that before?"

"I don't think so."

"That's because it's almost time to wake up, Jim."

"I am awake."

"You have to lie down and relax with me talking and then when you wake up you'll be home."

"This is my home, Chief. I love it here. I'll miss Donkey."

"Donkey and Dragon are at the other place too. But I'm there waiting and I need you big time." Blair kissed him as he fell to sleep. 

Blair waited anxiously for three hours and finally Jim opened his eyes. 

"I love you," Jim said first thing. 

"And I love you. We'll be together forever, Jim."

"I hope so, because it would have taken me a long time to get respect if I was big and green." 

"You are so weird. That's what you were worried about?" Blair laughed. 

"Well, I didn't know you loved me. So I gave up before the actual fight. Shock, eh?"

"I love you, big man. Are you feeling better?"

"I thought I was in here for a headache or something." Jim was confused. 

"You were, but you got a fever and your vitals went wacky and scared them all to death."

"Sorry. Tell them I didn't mean to scare them. And is 'went wacky' an actual medical term?"

"Jim, they don't care. They're just happy you're awake."

"Oh shit, where is Simon? Have you seen Simon in this life?"

"In this life he's out in the hallway dying to see you." Blair smiled at his love. 

"They let animal's in the hospital?"

"Jim, he's your Captain in this life. It was the other life where he was the Donkey." Blair continued to smile. 

"Oh yeah, almost forgot. Send him in," Jim said. 

"Send him in, what?"

"Send him in this room?" Jim asked. 

"Don't order me around, big man or I'll leave."

"Sorry, Chief. Would you ask Simon to come in please?"

"Much better." Blair went and got Simon. 

When Simon walked in, Jim grinned from ear to ear. Simon walked over to the bed and Jim grabbed him into a huge hug and held on tight. 

"Jeez, Jim. What's going on?"

"I missed you, Simon."

"I just knew, before this was over, I would need a whole lot of serious therapy. Look at my eye twitchin'," Simon said, smiling. 

"You sounded just like the other Simon." 

"What other Simon?"

"Donkey Simon." Jim smiled at his boss and friend. 

"Oh shit, you were dreaming and I was the friggin donkey? That sucks, Jim."

"But you got to fuck the Dragon. Her name was Megan. She was warm for your form," Jim teased. 

"Yeah? I might ask her out."

Blair walked in and said, "The doctor said after he sees you, I get to take you home in a few hours. Do you want to get ready, Jim?"

"Hell yes. I can't wait." Then Jim whispered to Simon, "Any suggestions on how to get him into my bed tonight?"

Simon smiled and answered, "Ask him."

"Chief, will you sleep with me tonight?" Jim asked quietly. 

"You know it, big man."  
@@@@@

The doctor came and checked Jim out and released him. He was so glad to leave, he sat in the wheelchair without a complaint. 

The drive home was quiet. Jim found himself getting nervous and a tiny bit scared. 

"All right. Knock all that thinking off. I love you, you love me and we're going to be happy," Blair said sweetly. 

"I do love you Chief."

"The Doctor said no fooling around tonight, so remember that. He said to rest. We'll sleep tonight." Blair was in lecture mode now. 

"Okay, but you can lay with me, right?" Jim sounded so young, it made Blair's heart hurt. 

"Always, Jim. You're stuck with me forever."

Blair got Jim settled in bed once they got home and Blair made a nice easy dinner. 

"Chief, since when do we have a DVD player up here?" 

"Since I went and bought it last week. It was going to be for Christmas, but I figured we could use it to watch movies while you get better. The doctor said you have to stay home for about a week."

"I'm going to go nuts alone for a week." Jim looked so sad. 

"Sit up so I can give you your dinner." Blair got Jim all situated and then went down and got his. He stopped part way up and got the movie he wanted to see. Blair stuck it in the DVD player and sat on the bed next to Jim. 

Jim almost choked on his food when he realized it was Shrek. "Chief, I think I have enough of an imagination as it is."

"I love this movie. And I want to be the Prince. Tell me how you sweet talked me."

"I didn't. I was an idiot in Shrekville too." Jim was no longer eating and now Blair felt bad. 

"Did you want me?"

"Big time. I even told Donkey I wanted you. And one day we humped each other with all of our clothes on and we both came. It was great." Jim started eating again. 

"You humped Donkey?"

"No, you twit. You." 

"Now that sounds promising. And I love the way you sweet talk me."

"It was. But then I had to give you to the Lord, because I needed the satellite system."

"You've got to be kidding. You didn't give me to him, did you?" Blair acted serious. 

"Well, sort of. I was a chicken and I let him believe he was the better catch."

"Jim, he's two inches tall. How could you think that?"

Laughing, Jim leaned into Blair and said, "I'm an idiot. In both lives."

"But you're my idiot, alone."

"Are you telling me that we're exclusive?" Jim asked in awe. 

"I think they gave you a stupid pill while you were up at the hospital. Of course we're exclusive. You are mine, babe. No one else gets to touch you. Understood?"

"Totally understood, Chief. I love you and I'll be yours forever."

Both men finished dinner, and snuggled up to watch the rest of the movie. 

"Jim, now how did Simon work fucking a Dragon? Is his dick that big?"

"He wasn't any bigger than any other donkey. But she really liked it. I wonder if that's what he's doing tonight." Jim added. 

"Did you tell him about that part of the dream?"

"Yeah, I didn't say anything bad. Just that she was warm for his form." Jim smiled and quickly kissed his man. 

"So, how much fun was it to soar around on top of the Dragon?" Blair asked. 

"It was cool, not Never Ending Story cool, but still very cool."

"So you think the Luck Dragon was cooler?" Blair asked. 

"But of course. The Luck Dragon was the best thing in the world. I wanted it and I was an adult." Jim was smiling just thinking about it.   
@@@@@

Jim was rubbing Blair's chest softly and said, "I love the feel of the hair on your body." 

Before long Jim was rubbing him everywhere and moved down to give Blair a blowjob. He licked the tip and found the taste most enjoyable, then he moved to licking the rest of it and then moved on to sucking. Before long Blair was pushing Jim's head to take in all of his cock. Jim sucked harder and harder and Blair came without any warning to Jim. Jim found out that swallowing wasn't bad. Wasn't bad at all. 

Blair felt Jim come on his leg at the very same time. 

Jim got up and got the wipes to clean them up with and then they snuggled again. 

"You belong to me." Jim said softly. 

"Yes, I do," Blair answered. 

"I'm a Believer." Jim said, smiling. 

"Ah, songs from Shrek. Works for me. Every time I look at you my heart sings, Hallelujah."

"That's a good one, babe. Tomorrow morning I'm going to ask you to Stay Home." Jim was very pleased at remembering this song. 

"And I would babe, because again, I look at that body and say, Like Wow!" Blair was pleased too. 

"Good one." Jim laughed. 

"Giving up already?" Blair teased. 

"It Is You, I Have Loved all my life." Jim said, with tears in his eyes. 

"You are now and will always be My Beloved Monster." Blair was ready to take first prize but saw that Jim was still thinking. 

"After I just sucked you dry, I feel like an All Star. Top that, babe." 

"I'm On My Way, big man to being the winner." Blair giggled. 

"I've got one. I don't know where you got that Bad Reputation. You're an angel in my eyes." Jim stood up beside the bed and took a bow. 

"All right, I give. What do I win?" Blair said. 

"You don't win anything. I win a blowjob. Nice and slow." 

Blair kissed Jim and then moved down his body to suck on that monster of his. He didn't want to tell Jim, but it was huge. "Jim, can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything, babe."

"You're really big and I'm afraid." 

Jim could tell Blair really was scared. "How about you just suck on the tip and stroke the rest of it with your hand?" Jim wanted to suggest something. 

"I could do that." Blair went to town and Jim didn't last but two minutes before he came down Blair's throat.

"Sorry, Chief, I usually last longer than that. You just felt so good around my cock."

"You know what song I'm thinking of right now?" Blair asked. 

"Not a clue."

"Chilly Down, from Labyrinth. I always think of it as a calm down, play it cool type of song. After that, you need to do that." Blair smiled up at Jim. 

"I loved Labyrinth."

"Song dare. You're it." Blair giggled and sat up and looked at Jim. 

"You made me feel so good with that blowjob, that I feel like I could do a Magic Dance. In fact I might just do it now." Jim got up and danced around with his cock and balls bouncing around like crazy. 

"Jim, knock it off or I'll have to do that again. Relax. Oh, it's my turn. Hmmmm. Sometimes I feel so in love that I want to just go Underground."

"Good one, Chief. I might have been gone for some time, but I'm Home At Last." Jim smiled still being in the game. 

"I'm so in love with you, that if certain people wanted you, there would have to be The Goblin Battle." Blair snickered at the look on Jim's face. 

"My god, will you look at the time? No wonder I'm sleepy, it's Thirteen O'clock." Now it was Jim's turn to snicker.

"I can't wait till next week when I'll be Within You." Blair smiled over at Jim to see what he thought of that. Jim smiled at him and his cock was growing, so Blair guessed he wasn't opposed to the idea. 

"As The World Falls Down, I don't mind. As long as you fuck my ass from behind. Beat that, Sandburg."

"You had very high fevers and couldn't get cool. You began to have Hallucination's about any fool. Top that, big man." 

"This is my last one. And then I give up. You're name isn't Sarah; it's Sandburg. So get used to it." Blair laughed at his lover's attempt at humor. He could see how hard Jim was and decided to give him a break. 

"Jim, I'm at a loss. So I guess I have to suck you again. Damn." 

He moved right down and got to business. Jim shouted, "Blair, take your time, please?"

Blair wasn't listening and Jim wasn't going to last any longer this time than the last. Then Blair straddled Jim's leg and began to hump him. 

"Yeah, Chief. I like what you're doing. Hump me, babe."

Before long, both men came. Jim yelled loud enough for both of them. 

"I'm going to love this, Chief. We can do things all day and night if we feel the need, right?" Jim asked him. 

"Well we do have to go to work. But other than that, yes, we can do it anytime we choose." Blair kissed his smiling man. 

"Can we tell the guys in the bullpen?" Jim asked. 

"If you want to. I figured we might want to think on that for a while," Blair suggested. 

"Okay. I'll go with whatever you decide is best. I love you, Chief."

"And I love you. The next time you go off on a little journey, please don't leave me to a midget Lord. Okay?"

"Deal. Let's go to sleep and see what happens tomorrow." Jim pulled him into his arms. 

"We live happily ever after. I already read the book." Blair kissed him and smiled. 

"Thank God," Jim whispered into Blair's hair. "I can't wait to tease Donkey when I go back to work."

"You're evil, Jim."

"I know."

"I've always loved that about you." Blair kissed him again and they fell to sleep. 

The End


End file.
